


Where Are You Now That I Need You?

by eloquenthale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, M/M, Minor Character Death, post-death, slight suicide mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:24:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4411952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloquenthale/pseuds/eloquenthale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Drabble that was inspired by a song. </p><p>Stiles is breaking down... alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Are You Now That I Need You?

**Author's Note:**

> I got really sad listening to Where Are U Now (feat. Justin Bieber) by Skrillex and Diplo. I usually don't listen to anything like this song, but I enjoyed it so yeah. Song was playing the whole time I wrote this. This isn't Beta'd or anything so bare with me. Will probably write another part since there are questions to be answered. If you'd like another part let me know (please and thank you) otherwise one probably won't happen. so yeah... thanks!

He goes to the loft.

He’s not thinking, he’s feeling. He needs to be there. 

When he pulls up he throws the Jeep into park and runs to the door of the building. He feels winded so when he pulls the door open he walks over to the elevator and pushes the up button. The car is already there so the door opens as soon as he pulls his hand back. He steps in and just stares at the panel of floors before pressing the one all the way at the top. He closes his eyes as the door slips closed and the car starts inching its way to the top floor. He tries to breathe in and out as best as he can but it cracks in his chest making him cough. He’s shaking as the car crawls to a stop and the door slides open. He steps slowly onto the floor and walks over to the door a few feet away, his feet dragging on the concrete as he thinks about what’s behind the door… and what isn’t. 

He reaches for the handle and uses as much strength as he can muster to yank at it. The door stays firmly where it is, but he tries again. He tries and tries, throwing his whole body into it but it stays locked. He’s not sure when he started to cry, but the tears are coming hot and fast and it makes him angry. It makes him so angry that he starts screaming and pounding on the door. 

“LET ME IN! LET. ME. IN. FUCK! DEREK! HELP ME! PLEASE! SOMEONE… HELP ME!”

His fists hit the door so hard they’re numb with pain. He doesn’t notice the blood until he falls to the floor, knees bent in front of him and hands pressed to his face. He smells the metallic scent as he covers his face with his pain. The feel of the blood dripping down his arms makes him shiver and he gasps as his head clears just enough for him to remember there is a key hiding in the fire extinguisher case to his right. He scrambles to his feet and almost rips the case open. He finds the key and cries harder. He walks back to the door and forces the key into the lock, not caring about the pain in his hands. He yanks open the door hard enough that it hits the end of the track it’s on and bounces back a little. He steps inside and wants to yell but he can see no one’s been here for months. 

He knew this. They all told him Derek was gone but he didn’t want to believe it because Derek is supposed to be here for him when the shit comes down. Derek is supposed to return the favor after all those times he saved his ass. Derek is supposed to be here. But Derek’s gone and now he’s alone in the empty loft bleeding from his broken hands and struggling to find anything to live for. 

His dad is gone. The one thing keeping him okay enough to get through the never ending shit storm that constantly hits Beacon Hills is gone. Dead. Shot by another one of the crazy fucks he never asked for. He didn’t sign up for this when Scott was bitten. But it doesn’t matter now. 

He’s alone. 

He doesn’t have anything left in him to do anything about it tonight so he trips his way over to the bed to the side of the far wall and drops onto his side. He curls his knees up to his chest and closes his eyes.

He swears he hears Derek’s voice in his dreams. 

He wakes up what feels like days later in the front seat of the Camaro, hands wrapped, and an IV in his arm with a bag of fluids dripping from a hook placed at the top of the door. He looks to his left to see Derek staring firmly at the road. He doesn’t say anything, just shuts his eyes and goes back to sleep.


End file.
